buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Detective Conan
"Detective Conan" ( コナン Meitantei Konan), also known as Case Closed, is one of the playable collaboration title worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Their names and card designs are based on the manga and anime of the same name. Playstyle To be added. Sets containing cards *S Trial Deck Cross 1: Detective Conan -Side:White- *S Trial Deck Cross 2: Detective Conan -Side:Black- *S Ultimate Booster Cross 1: Detective Conan *Promo Cards Attributes *??? *Black Organization *Case *Detective *FBI *Graduate Student *High School Student *Junior Detective League *Karateka *Phantom Thief *Police *Professor *Public Security Bureau *Scientist *Weapon Character Names *Agasa *Ai Haibara *Ayumi Yoshida *Conan *Criminal *Genta Kojima *Gin *Heiji Hattori *Juzo Megure *Kazuha Toyama *Kid the Phantom Thief *Kir *Kogoro Mori *Makoto Kyogoku *Masumi Sera *Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Miwako Sato *Ran Mori *Rei Furuya *Rye *Scotch *Shinichi Kudo *Shuichi Akai *Sonoko Suzuki *Subaru Okiya *Toru Amuro *Vermouth *Vodka *Wataru Takagi List of cards Flags *Detective Conan (flag) Items *Handgun *Kicking Enhancement Shoes *Skateboard with Turbo Engine Events *Ai Haibara's Day *APTX4869 *Are you ready? *Astonishment *Black Organization Pulling the Strings in Secret *Bow Tie Style Voice Changer *Cafe Poirot *Case Closed! Junior Detective League *Criminal Tracking Glasses *FBI Agent *Junior Detective League *KEEP OUT *Last Stop *Locked Room Mystery Case *Manhunt *Metropolitan Police Department *Mori Detective Agency *Mystery Train *Organization's Pressure *Painful Strike *Private Eye *Quick-witted Detective *Rival *Serial Murder Case *Sherry Swallowed by the Snake *Stretchy Suspenders *Stun-gun Wrist-watch *Top-Secret Project Special *Orders from the Boss *There is always only one truth! *Toru Amuro's Deduction Characters Size 0 *Criminal *Member of Black Organization, Scotch *Small Scientist, Ai Haibara Size 1 *"Boss!", Vodka *Betrayal and Punishment, Bourbon *Calm and Collected, Conan Edogawa *Canvassing the Area, Conan Edogawa *Childhood Friend, Ran Mori *Cloudy Suspicions, Kir *Conan Edogawa Giving Chase *Developer of APTX4869, Ai Haibara *Elegant, Kid the Phantom Thief *Elusive, Kid the Phantom Thief *Heiji's Girlfriend, Kazuha Toyama *High School Girl, Ran Mori *High School Girl Detective, Masumi Sera *Informant, Bourbon *Investigation Division 1, Miwako Sato *Investigation Division 1, Wataru Takagi *Junior Detective League, Ayumi Yoshida *Junior Detective League, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Junior Detective League, Genta Kojima *Lonely Girl, Ai Haibara *Lucky or Unlucky, Ran Mori *Member of Black Organization, Vermouth *Moonlight Magician, Kid the Phantom Thief *Peaceful Days, Ai Haibara *Phantom Thief VS Detective! Conan Edogawa *Ran's Friend, Sonoko Suzuki *Secretive, Vermouth *Seeking the Truth, Conan Edogawa *Small Detective, Conan Edogawa *Well-prepared, Kazuha Toyama *Witch of a Thousand Faces, Vermouth Size 2 *"Silver Bullet", Shuichi Akai *Brutal Man, Gin *Cautious Man, Gin *Cruel Man, Gin *Detective of the East, Shinichi Kudo *Detective of the West, Heiji Hattori *FBI Agent, Shuichi Akai *Former Member of Black Organization, Shiho Miyano *Friend or Foe, Toru Amuro *High School Detective, Heiji Hattori *High School Detective, Shinichi Kudo *Member of Black Organization, Gin *Member of Black Organization, Rye *Modern-day Sherlock Holmes, Shinichi Kudo *Mysterious Man, Shuichi Akai *Osaka's High School Detective, Heiji Hattori *Private Detective, Toru Amuro *Temporary Neighbor, Subaru Okiya Size 3 *"Sleeping Kogoro", Kogoro Mori *Inventor, Hiroshi Agasa *Duke of Kicks, Makoto Kyogoku *Mystery Detective, Kogoro Mori Category:Worlds